Two Lives Intertwined
by LiSakura15
Summary: Sakura una chica que daría todo por su amor platónico Shaoran y el un joven rebelde, lleno de odio hacia el mundo, los dos relacionados desde pequeños, la adolescencia no es fácil y menos con una sociedad llena de fiestas, drogas, alcohol y sexo podrán salir bien librados de hasta sus propias decisiones?
1. Capítulo 1 Fiesta adolescente: música,

**Two Lives Intertwined**

**Sakura una chica que daría todo por su amor platónico Shaoran y el un joven rebelde, lleno de odio hacia el mundo, los dos relacionados desde pequeños, la adolescencia no es fácil y menos con una sociedad llena de fiestas, drogas, alcohol y sexo podrán salir bien librados de hasta sus propias decisiones? **

**Fiesta adolescente: música, alcohol, drogas y sexo**

La música a todo volumen, el alcohol que se repartía como si fuera agua, el olor a humo de cigarrillo por todas partes, lo que para muchos sería una fiesta perfecta y más aún organizada por Hiragizawa Eriol, 17 años, un chico alto fornido ojos zafiro y cabello azabache y millonario y su amigo de toda la vida Li Shaoran, 17 años un joven también alto, dueño de un cuerpo glorioso gracias a los deportes que practicaba y también millonario, que más le podían pedir a la vida?...Si tan solo los padres del zafiro llegaran todo sería una pesadilla pero no tanto como la que estaba viviendo una chica de cabello castaño corto, dueña de ojos esmeralda, cara angelical, tez pálida, para solo tener 16 años era dueña de un cuerpo excelente también gracias a los deportes, Kinomoto Sakura… Pero eso ni siquiera lo había notado su amor platónico de toda la vida…

_-Si…ahhh…Shaoran…m…más…-_decía la rubia en un hilo de voz

_-Si querida ahhh…-s_usurraba en su oído

_-Mass… Mass…-_la chica estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo

_-Si… di mi nombre…grítalo…-_decía el ámbar

_-Shao… Shaoran!-_grito la rubia

Incluso la esmeralda se quedó inmóvil al escuchar el grito… Por qué no se había quedado con su mejor amiga Tomoyo en la sala? Por qué había tenido que subir supuestamente al baño del segundo piso? Era una masoquista sabía que se encontraría con un espectáculo degradante

Poso una mano sobre su hombro y dijo-Pequeña Sakura sabes que no es bueno escuchar lo que hacen otros después de unos tragos en una fiesta como esta…-La sorprendió Eriol

Ella sintió desfallecer-Por todos los cielos! Eriol casi me matas del susto-le reprendió Sakura

Su relación había sido desde el primer momento había sido de hermanos, Eriol la cuidaba desde las sombras, siempre estaba pendiente de ella y por eso eran mejores amigos, además de que él estaba enamorado de Tomoyo, Sakura aún no lo sabía y cómo no! Si era la chica más despistada del instituto

-Pequeña Sakura es mejor que vallas con Tomoyo-le dijo sonriente apenas podía divisarlo ya que todo estaba oscuro y solo alumbraba la poca luz que llegaba de unos reflectores que estaban en el primer piso

-Ummmm…Si… Creo que es lo mejor…-dijo ella cabizbaja

-Sabes que Shaoran no te conviene para nada-le dijo mirando hacia la puerta que comunicaba con su amigo

-Lo se Eriol… Lo se…-dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas-Solo es que me gustaría que me reconociera como una chica que puede estar a su lado…

-Sabes que a Shaoran solo le interesa el sexo-dijo serio

-También lo se…Solo es que… No soporto la manera que me trata… Es como si me odiara…-decía con una lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla

-Él no te odia Sakura, solo que en su pensamiento el sexo siempre esta presente y eso no se lo puedes dar tú-le dijo, Eriol podría ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía pero con Sakura lo hacía para que callera en cuenta de su error

-Gracias Eriol… Iré a ver a Tomoyo-le dijo con una sonrisa fingida mientras pasaba de largo a la sala

Eriol metió la mano al bolsillo y extrajo un llavero y utilizo una de las llaves para abrir la puerta y entro a aquella habitación sin importarle las consecuencias, al fin era su casa no?-Está bien Shaoran ya es suficiente-le dijo serio a su amigo

-Eriol… No seas aguafiestas- le respondió Shaoran además estaba drogado-Mejor ven y únetenos…-Siempre que estaba en ese estado no se enojaba cuando lo interrumpían

-Oh! A quien veo… Hiragizawa Eriol-dijo la rubia separándose del ámbar y tomando una sábana para taparse

-Sanozuki Kaya… tiempo sin verte-dijo con desinterés

-La última vez que te vi compartimos cama te acuerdas?-dijo con sonrisa maliciosa

-Ok! Eriol! Eso no lo sabía!-dijo sorprendido Shaoran

-Es mejor que se vistan…Kaya tu novio te está buscando por cielo y tierra-dijo por último y se fue cerrando la puerta

-Hisashi es un amor-dijo la rubia con cara de gato-Shaoran deberías conocerlo

-No me interesa-le respondió poniéndose sus bóxer-De seguro es niño de papi y mami…

-Y tú no lo eres?-pregunta retorica

-Tu qué crees?-se acercó a ella besándola apasionadamente, por lo menos ya se había puesto el pantalón y los zapatos

Se escucharon unos gritos y fuertes pasos y se abrió la puerta que los mantenía seguros de que no los descubrieran-Li Shaoran!-grito un joven alto pelirrojo

-Hishashi…-susurro la rubia-Pu..puedo explicarlo…-dijo tapándose con la sabana

El pelirojo se abalanzó contra Shaoran-Te crees muy cabrón al creer que puedes quedarte con cualquier chica a tu antojo hijo de-fue interrumpido, Shaoran era demasiado rápido y le había zampado un golpe en el estómago que lo había hecho caer al suelo de inmediato

-Hishashi!- grito la rubia, el escupió sangre

-Corrección yo no me meto con cualquier chica!-Hablo serio-**A mí** me buscan las zorras que no las complacen sus novios o amantes-resalto esa frase

-Hey!-protesto la rubia

-Tu cállate!-le grito-Lo único que haces es gritar…-hablo serio-Pero sabes es una de las pocas cosas que me complace al estar contigo… Además… Es la verdad Kaya eres una zorra completa no le basto con Hishahi para venir a follar conmigo

-Cállate idiota!-se levantó el pelirrojo y le mando un puño al rostro y si le habían reventado el labio a Shaoran

-Ahora si hijo de puta! Que no sabes que conmigo nadie se mete!-grito que era posible que escucharan en el primer piso a pesar de la fuerte música

-Que pasa haya arriba?-pregunto Tomoyo

-De seguro es Shaoran que se metió en problemas-respondió Eriol

-Shaoran…-susurro Sakura e intento salir corriendo pero fue detenida por Eriol

-Sakura!-grito su amiga-No vayas!

-Pe…pero es Shaoran-y dicho esto salió corriendo donde se encontraba la persona que ella más amaba

-Mejor vamos-dijo Eriol-No quiero muertos en mi fiesta

-Ah?... Que quieres decir?-pregunto desconcertada

-Shaoran estaba con una chica arriba la cual tiene novio, mejor dicho tenía-le respondió mientras corrían a dicha habitación

-Espera… Tú le dijiste a ese chico que Shaoran estaba con su novia?-pregunto de nuevo

-Como siempre tan observadora y atenta mi querida Tomoyo… Hishashi es un buen chico no se merece a una zorra como Kaya

-Si tú lo dices…-lo siguió

-Shaoran para por favor-gritaba la rubia desde la cama estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera se había vestido, le tenía miedo al hombre con el cual acababa de tener un encuentro tan placentero

-Shaoran suelta a ese chico-grito su amigo

-No me jodas Eriol! Ese tipo es un malnacido al haberme pegado-gritaba el ámbar

Eriol lo cogió por la espalda y lo detuvo-Tomoyo ve a ver como se encuentra Hisashi, y tu Sakura trae el botiquín que se encuentra en el baño de esta habitación

-Si-respondieron al unísono

Kaya se vestía con rapidez y se unió a Tomoyo para ver cómo estaba el que ahora ya no sería su novio

-Aquí está el botiquín-dijo Sakura entregándoselo a Tomoyo

-Es mejor que lo llevemos a la habitación continua en esa podemos atenderlo mejor-dijo Eriol mientras sostenía a Shaoran-Como está el chico?-pregunto

-Está bien solo fueron algunos golpes-respondió Tomoyo mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y Kaya del otro para llevarlo a la habitación continua

-Y tu Shaoran te quedas aquí con Sakura-le dijo serio

-Qué?! Quedarme con ella?! Si solo es una virgen que no sabe nada!-grito el ámbar

-Deja de protestar eres un inconsciente no sabes que si le pasa algo a ese chico puedes ir a la cárcel! Idiota! A ver si esas neuronas no solo te sirven para pensar en sexo!-le grito Eriol

-Eriol!-grito Tomoyo como dando a entender que no podía dejar a ese inmaduro con Sakura

-Vamos…-y los cuatro se fueron dejándolos encerrados-Aquí te quedas hasta que te tranquilices idiota!-se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta

Ya habían pasado unas horas y Sakura no sabía que hacer se sentía insegura, estaba con el amor de su vida encerrados en una habitación además de que él estaba sin camisa dejaba ver su muy conservado abdomen y si se había sonrojado, él estaba sentado en el borde de la cama mirando quien sabe a dónde y ella estaba al frente suyo sentada en el piso, no era capaz de acercársele

-Y bien florecita?...-pregunto Shaoran desnudándola con la mirada

-No me llames así por favor…solo dime Sakura…-dijo ella al darse cuenta de su mirada lujuriosa

-Entonces te diré cerecita… Es lo que traduce tu nombre o me equivoco?-pregunto acercándose a ella como si estuviese acechando a su presa

-Shaoran es mejor que te calmes…Mira aun sigues mal por lo de hace rato-dijo intimidada

-Y por qué lo dices?-le dijo mientras se posaba encima de ella una pierna a cada lado

-Si… estas mal-sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego en la otra, aunque estaba oscuro la poca luz que entraba por la ventana daba a la calle los ayudaba, la miro fijamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta que era una mirada muy fuerte llena de odio y tristeza, y ella se sonrojo-Sabes cerecita eres muy hermosa, tienes unas piernas espectaculares que aguantarían cualquier follada-le dijo mientras con su mano le acariciaba las piernas, traía puesto unas sandalias, una falda negra ceñida al cuerpo algo corta y una blusa de tiritas rosa y una cadena de plata con un dije que tenía la "S"

-Shaoran sigues… borracho quítate de encima por favor-le pedía

-Tranquila cerecita-y la beso y se dio cuenta que no tenía tanta experiencia-Eres una virgen completa y sabes algo vas a ser mía-le sonrió con lujuria

La siguió besando pasando por el cuello y se detuvo en sus pechos y los observo-Ummm… No están mal para la edad que tienes… Muchas de las zorras con las que he estado son operadas

-Espera Shaoran…-no sabía que hacer estaba en una indecisión completa, era lo que había querido toda su vida estar a lado de ese hombre pero no en ese estado y menos en ese momento-Aquí no… Mira acabas de salir de un problema grave…-le besaba el cuello y claro era muy sensible a sus caricias nunca había experimentado algo así

-Ajammm… dime-mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja lo cual la hizo estremecer

-En otro lugar si…-se reprimió al decir eso pero era lo único que se le ocurría-En otro ambiente…Los dos solos…-empezaba a jadear un poco

-Me gusta tu idea… que tal mañana-la miro fijamente

-Mañana tengo que estudiar…recuerdas que el lunes hay examen de cálculo?... pues bien no entiendo nada y necesito aunque sea ponerme a estudiar un poco-le decía ente jadeos

-Hagamos un trato cerecita-le sonrió maliciosamente

Lo miro desconcertada-Mañana voy a tu casa y te explico calculo…

-A cambio de qué?-preguntó con temor

-A cambio de que si te acuestas conmigo-le respondió

-Pero es que tengo que pasar todas esas materias relacionadas con números sino perderé el semestre-dijo

-Entonces hagamos esto… Yo me hago responsable de que pases el semestre-Shaoran no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo-Y tú te acuestas conmigo…Simple

-Pero el resto del año que?...Quien me va a ayudar?-pregunto nuevamente

-Jummm… sacaste las garras querida…-Por todos los cielos solo quería follarsela una noche no más, quería iniciarla no hacerse su niñero…pero una idea lo había iluminado

Ella trago seco-Yo haré que pases el año y con honores también te preparare para la universidad pero a cambio te follare cuantas veces quiera y donde yo quiera a la hora que quiera-dijo serio

_Sakura despierta que piensas hacer? Lo amas es verdad pero tampoco para que te conviertas en su "puta personal"… Y hasta que pases al universidad?! Estas loca!_

-Solo yo podre tocarte… El que lo haga sufrirá las consecuencias y en el instituto haremos como si no nos conociéramos… Ves estarás libre con tus amigas zorras

_Sabes que le puedes decir a Tomoyo que te ayude o a cualquiera de ella pero no a él! No sabes con lo que te estas metiendo! Idiota!_

-…E…está bien… acepto-dijo temblorosa-Pero con una condición…

La miro con reproche, estaba haciendo todo eso por ella le iba a ayudar un año completo además de que le enseñaría muchas cosas nuevas-Que condición?-dijo con odio

-Que cuando me expliques sea en mi casa… De resto yo iré a la tuya o a cualquier otro lado que quieras….-dijo

-Está bien me parece razonable entonces mañana estaré en tu casa en la tarde, tu padre y tu hermano van a estar?-pregunto

-Mi padre está de viaje y Touya no se la permanece en la casa prácticamente ni va a dormir-dijo ella

-Está bien trato hecho-y la beso apasionadamente, sabía metálico por la sangre de su labio roto-Tendrás que aprender muchas cosas nuevas si quieres complacerme cerecita

-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo…

Se escuchó que abrían la puerta-Sakura!-grito la amatista-acto seguido Shaoran se puso de pie de una-Que le pensabas hacer pervertido?!-pregunto con furia

-Nada que ella no quisiera querida Tomoyo-le respondió el ámbar

-Vámonos Sakura eso está muy caliente y pronto llegara la policía de menores

-Que?¡-pregunto Sakura y poniéndose de pie

-Si! Vamos afuera está mi limosina te llevare a tu casa-y la cogió de la mano casi arrastrándola a la puerta

-Pe…pero y Shaoran y Eriol?...-pregunto con miedo

-No te preocupes por mi cerecita nada me pasara… que te quede claro que yo cumplo con mis promesas-dijo el ámbar

Sakura recordó rápidamente el trato que había hecho y se estremeció-Vamos Tomoyo…-bajo la cabeza y salieron corriendo

-Que planeas hacer?-le pregunto Eriol mientras entraba a la habitación

-Nada que te incumba… Es verdad lo que dijo Daidouji?

-Si es verdad… no te preocupes… el que está al mando es un gran amigo de mi padre recuerdas que él siempre nos ayuda con estas situaciones-le respondió

-Ammm ya… mejor me iré a mi casa…-dijo el ámbar poniéndose su camiseta

-No puedes conducir así es mejor que te quedes en esta habitación… mientras tanto iré a ver qué pasa afuera

-Está bien… es una ventaja que haya ropa mía aquí-dijo tumbándose de nuevo en la cama

-Si claro…-dijo Eriol con desinterés y saliendo de la habitación

Y así fue, llego la policía de menores los saco a todos Eriol intervino para que no se los llevaran para quedar bien los que habían asistido y como en toda fiesta la casa quedo hecha patas arriba, menos mal todos los días venían a hacer aseo a su mansión y finalmente el zafiro se fue a dormir a su habitación.

-Tomoyo… gracias por traerme-dijo Sakura ya estando en la puerta de su casa

-No te preocupes eres como mi hermana y no permitiría que nada malo de pase…-le dijo su amiga

-Que pases buen día

-Nos vemos mañana en el instituto-dijo subiendo de nuevo a su limosina-y cuídate de Li, no sabes las intenciones que pueda llegar a tener

-Si lo se… gracias-y entro a su casa

Sakura corrió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, sus ojos se cristalizaron y alcanzo a coger un peluche amarillo con alas blancas que tenía a la mano, le llamaba Kero y se entregó a manos de morfeo…

**Notas de la autora:**

**En fin… no se es lo más fuerte que he llegado a escribir a mi me gusto ^^ espero que también a ustedes, me inspire en muchas historias que había leído de mis idolas y en situaciones que han vivido personas cercanas a mí además de que deje volar mi imaginación. Gracias por leer y espero críticas constructivas (lo de la policía de menores es porque en mi país no se puede andar en la calle después de las 11 ¬¬ te llevan al puesto de policía a que vallas tus padres a recogerte en la mañana y los hacen firmar :S si es horrible)**

**Arigato ^^ ¡**


	2. Capítulo 2: Amigos del pasado

**~~Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las Clamp ~~**

**Two Lives Interwined**

**Capítulo 2: Amigos del pasado**

Se despertó y se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado a cobijarla en la madrugada, se había quedado dormida con la ropa de la fiesta anterior y con el maquillaje un poco corrido, miro el reloj que estaba en la cabecera de su cama y eran ya las 2 de la tarde, su desayuno ya era historia además no quería almorzar se sentía un poco mareada había tomado de más y rápidamente recordó todo lo de la noche anterior, se sonrojo y se reprochó por el trato que había hecho con su amor platónico…

_¡Sakura eres una tonta! ¡Ahora tendrás que lidiar con ese tipo cuando al fin lo estabas sacando de tu mente!_

Decidió no perder más el tiempo y mejor se fue a bañar, se puso unos shorts rosa y una blusa blanca con un escote moderado y sandalias blancas, hizo aseo a la casa, se esforzó mucho en arreglar su habitación y se fue a ver a su hermano, su habitación estaba impecable y había una pequeña nota encima de la cama

_Sakura llegare tarde de nuevo saldré con Nakuru, papá dijo que llegaría el próximo domingo, no te preocupes por mi cena_

_Touya_

Por lo menos su hermano llegaría tarde y no se enteraría que Shaoran iría a su casa, la verdad esos dos nunca se habían llevado bien y no se quería imaginar la cara que haría su hermano al ver a Shaoran.

_Está bien ahora ya son las 3:30 iré a comprar todo para la cena mía y la de Shaoran-_se sonrojo_-quiero que se le guste todo lo que cocino-_sonrió y así salió rumbo al centro comercial más cercano

-Shaoran… Shaoran… ¡Despierta de una buena vez idiota!-le grito Eriol

-¡Cállate Eriol deja dormir!-le respondió gritando y tapándose su rostro con una almohada

-¡Van a ser las 4 de la tarde! ¿Te acuerdas que quedaste con Sakura?-le grito de nuevo

-¡Ah!... Mierda…-se levantó rápidamente y se fue a tomar una ducha

El agua caía por su cuerpo desnudo, recordaba lo que había pasado, mando su mano derecha a su boca, se mordió el labio haciendo así que salieran unas gotas de sangre

-Cerecita serás solo mía y no te imaginas todo lo que te haré gritar-dijo con sonrisa maliciosa, tomo una toalla y salió del baño, la ropa que siempre dejaba cuando se quedaba en la mansión Hiragizawa estaba encima de la cama, en la cual pasaba sus encuentros más placenteros ya estaba tendida, claro todo gracias al buen servicio de las mucamas, su bóxer negro, un jean negro, una camiseta verde oscura y unas zapatillas Nike negras, prácticamente parecía que su tarro de colonia había quedado vacío, cogió las llaves de su auto y salió al primer piso a encontrarse con su amigo que estaba en su sillón azul en la sala, todo estaba en orden de nuevo no parecía que hubiera habido una fiesta la noche anterior

-¿Sabes quién regreso?-le pregunto sin quitar la mirada de su libro

-No-respondió serio-¿Quién?-pregunto

-Los gemelos…-Shaoran palideció un poco-Subaru vino hace un rato-dijo Eriol

-No me interesa la vida de esos dos Shirou-dijo pareciendo normal

-No te interesa pero aun así ve preparándote para mañana… Subaru vino precisamente a pedirme prestado los cuadernos de la preparatoria según dijo él y su hermano han alquilado un apartamento y al parecer mañana estarán en clase con nosotros…-dijo por ultimo

-Nos vemos en la preparatoria…-dijo Shaoran saliendo de la mansión Hiragizawa como alma que lleva el diablo y dirigiéndose a su carro para ir a la casa de Sakura

-¿Por qué Shaoran odia tanto a los Shirou?-pregunto la amatista quien salía de la cocina con una bandeja que traía galletas y dos tazas de té

-¿En realidad quieres saberlo Tomoyo?-pregunto Eriol mirándola fijamente

-Si me lo permites-le sonrió

Dejo su libro en una mesita a lado de su sillón y se concentró en Tomoyo quien le paso una taza de té y ella tomo la otra-¿Qué te ha contado Sakura?-pregunto

-No mucho… le duele un poco hablar sobre eso… me imagino que es porque está enamorada de Shaoran

-Está bien querida Tomoyo escucha y por mucha atención-ella asintió y se sentó un sofá que estaba al dado

Shaoran subió a su carro un convertible negro se daba la buena vida con la fortuna de su familia, la verdad es que no escatimaba en gastos, puso música a todo volumen escuchaba _We Will Rock You_de _Queen, _se dirigía a la casa de Sakura

_Ah… Kamui… ¿Por qué Tenías que regresar?... ¡Lo tenías todo en Hong Kong Idiota! Ahora me vas a joder la existencia…_

Hizo una parada en un súper mercado cerca a su destino y de lejos diviso a Sakura

_Con que aquí estas cerecita…-sonrió maliciosamente_

Compro una caja de condones y una de cigarrillos no se aguantaba las ganas de fumar uno ya que llevaba prácticamente dos días sin probar uno y se quedó en su carro mirando lo que ella compraba.

La familia Li como creo que has de saber es una de las más influyentes en Hong Kong, el padre de Shaoran le apasionaba todo lo que era relacionado con la historia y convoco a uno de los mejores arqueólogos de Japón…-tomo una pausa para dar un sorbo de té-Kinomoto Fujitaka… ellos dos y mi padre empezaron a viajar juntos y así se fueron relacionando más, un día decidieron que sus hijos se conocieran y estuvieran juntos una tarde… ese día éramos Shaoran, Sakura, Touya, los gemelos Kamui y Subaru, las hermanas de Shaoran Fuuma y Seishiro los dos hermanos y yo… Touya, Seishiro y las hermanas de Shaoran andaban juntos

-Espera… ¿Sakura era la única mujer entre ustedes?-pregunto sorprendida

-No… también estaba Kotori…

-Creo que he escuchado de ella-dijo Tomoyo-Una vez que me fui a quedar a casa de Sakura yo ya estaba durmiéndome y ella miro hacia la ventana contemplo las estrellas y dijo "_Kotori… acá te extrañamos mucho…"_ No fui capaz de preguntarle por ella-dijo tomando un sorbo de té

-Prosigo…Kotori era la hermana de Fuuma y Seishiro, su padre era también amigo de la familia Li y se había unido a los viajes arqueológicos…Shaoran y Kamui estaban enamorados de Kotori, ella por el momento se había vuelto muy amiga de Sakura…

-Con razón…Sakura quería desde ese momento a Shaoran y él estaba interesado en otra persona…-dijo bajito Tomoyo

Entro al súper mercado y no se percató del auto que estaba aparcado en la salida, ya que el establecimiento era pequeño y los gracias a los grandes ventanales de vidrios transparentes de veía todo hacía la calle, llevaba un carrito y llego a la sección de congelados y escogió pollo de la mejor calidad, también compro pulpa de fruta para el jugo decidió escoger mora

_Oh… hay promoción de cerezas… ummm llevare algunas para hacer un postre que me enseño Tomoyo-_su cara expresaba total ternura

Llevo algunas verduras lechuga y tomate y se dispuso a pagar lo que llevaba en el carrito.

Todos éramos desconocidos al principio pero Sakura fue quien empezó a hablar y todos la seguimos, desde el primer momento ella mostro una sonrisa muy tierna y sincera y así siempre que había vacaciones nos reuníamos…-tomo un sorbo más de té-¿Sabes porque Sakura tiene una "S" como dije?-pregunto

-Ummm… no pensé que se la había regalado algún familiar, a los días de haberla conocido apareció con ella en su cuello –rio-recuerdo que estaba muy feliz el día que llego al colegio con ese dije…-respondió

-La madre de Shaoran, Li Ieran el día de la muerte de su esposo lo cual fue en circunstancias muy extrañas, ya que se había encariñado mucho con Sakura le entrego a ella y a su hijo una "S" como dije…

…

_Sakura de 6 años vestida de negro lloraba y se le acerco una mujer alta de vestido blanco, larga cabellera negra-Pequeña Sakura porque lloras?-bajo a la altura de la pequeña y le acaricio la mejilla_

_-El…el señor Li murió y no me pude despedir de él…-decía entre llantos_

_-Muchas veces no nos podemos despedir de las personas que son importantes en nuestra vida pequeña… Xiaoláng te estimaba mucho y me pidió que te entregara algo-le sonrió y mando a llamar a su hijo quien estaba afuera de la mansión Li _

_-Si madre que se le ofrece-le dijo Shaoran de 7 años quien estaba también de negro y escondía una gran tristeza en sus ojos, él no había llorado ya que pensaba que eso era para gente débil_

_Ieran saco dos cajitas pequeñas de su bolsillo, estaban marcadas una decía Xiaoláng y la otra decía Sakura-De ahora en adelante los dos se cuidaran siempre pase lo que pase la vida del uno dependerá del otro-les sonrió y les entrego las cajitas_

…

-En el dije de Sakura está escrito 13 de julio y en el de Shaoran…

-1 de abril… el cumpleaños de Sakura-dijo la amatista-Pero yo nunca se lo he visto puesto a Shaoran…

-Lo tiene guardado en una cajita… para ese momento Shaoran cuidaría de Sakura como alguien muy preciado él en ningún momento se percató de los sentimientos de Sakura hacia él ya que seguía enamorado de Kotori

-Ummm…Sakura me decía que Shaoran siempre cuidaba de ella pero no había nada más que eso… Y finalmente ella se enamoró de el

-Después pasó el tiempo Shaoran se vino a vivir a Tomoeda conmigo a los 11 años ahí fue cuando te conocí querida Tomoyo…-ella sonrió- como Kotori se había quedado en Hong Kong con Kamui… Su relación se fortaleció y Shaoran cambio, no pudo superar que la persona que más amaba estuviera con el que él consideraba un rival…

-¿Qué paso con Kamui y Kotori?-pregunto

-Kamui se había acostado con ella eso fue hace casi 3 años Shaoran tenía recién 15 años fue devastador para él y se prometió que ella seria suya y así lo fue…

-Pe…pero Kotori era entonces una zorr-fue interrumpida

-Te equivocas… Kotori fue drogada por Shaoran un día que ella llego a su apartamento de visita aquí en Tomoeda… yo estaba en Inglaterra y el aprovecho, para ese momento él ya sabía mucho de la vida sin embargo no tuvo precauciones

-No me digas que Kotori…-se imaginó lo peor

-Quedo embarazada… si fue lo peor para todos nosotros, la chica no aguanto la culpa y se suicido

-Por todos los cielos…-susurro Tomoyo

-Kamui le hecho toda la culpa a Shaoran… Obviamente los hermanos de Kotori también le odiaron pero tiempo después le perdonaron… Desde ese incidente Shaoran repartió su odio con todo mundo, dejo de ser amable, gentil, respetuoso a lo que es ahora… La razón de su existir se había suicidado con un hijo en su vientre

-Comprendo en parte a Shaoran… -tomo una pausa-El dolor que debió haber sentido al saber que la única persona que amaba en su vida se había suicidado además comprendo su rivalidad con Kamui… Pero…-pregunto-¿Por qué odia tanto a Sakura? Ella no tuvo la culpa de nada… Sé que Shaoran cambio con todos aun así ella era la única que en realidad lo amaba y daba todo por el

-Shaoran no es que la odie… más bien no quiere estar a su lado… al momento de haber cambiado empezó a ignorarla, la evitaba para todo, no quería lastimarla

-Jummm… ¿Tú crees que no la lastimaría de ese modo?-lo reprendió

-Ni yo mismo lo entendía… él me dijo una vez _"Ella es la que siempre ha velado por mi bienestar desde que éramos pequeños… no quiero que sufra por mi inestabilidad por eso prefiero ignorarla"…_

-Es un inconsciente…-susurro-…Ahora que recuerdo hace 2 años tú, Shaoran, y Sakura no fueron un día al instituto ni toda esa semana…Sakura me llamo y me dijo que había salido de viaje con su papá de urgencia a Hong Kong… ¿Sabes el por qué?

-Nos fuimos de viaje juntos-dijo acomodando sus lentes

-Lo sospeche… -susurro-pero no fui capaz de preguntar…

-Estábamos en el entierro de Kotori…

…

_-Sha…Shaoran… ven que ya empezó a llover y toda le gente se está yendo ya…-decía Sakura mientras se acercaba a Shaoran quien veía una tumba repleta de flores recién puestas_

_-Déjame…-susurraba Shaoran-Vete con ellos… yo me quedare un rato más…_

_-Vamos no puedo dejarte aquí…-la lluvia empezaba a caer cada me más fuerte _

_-…-se giró y la miro de frente_

_-Vamos…-intento tomar su mano acto seguido se la arrebato_

_-¿Qué no entiendes lo que está pasando?!-grito-Ni-ñi-ta!-paladeo-¡Kotori murió! Y todo… ¡Todo es mi maldita culpa!_

_-Kotori no quiere que estés así… ella te quería mucho y estaría triste si estás así…-le dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban_

_-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!-pregunto sarcástico-¡Ella murió!-se acercó y apretó lo hombros de la esmeralda-¡Murió! ¡Que no entiendes!-la zangoloteo_

_De sus ojos brotaron lagrimas que se confundían con la lluvia-Lo se…-susurro-Ella esta con mi madre y con tu padre…_

_La miro con odio y la soltó-Es mejor que nos alejemos… desde ahora en adelante andaremos por caminos diferentes… seremos desconocidos…_

_Shaoran se fue caminando llevándose consigo una gran aura de odio y tristeza dejando a Sakura desconsolada llorando, ella leyó la inscripción de la tumba-"Monou Kotori"… con que gran responsabilidad me has dejado…_

…

-Sakura estaba muy triste cuando regreso de ese viaje… para ese momento ellos ya no se hablaban

-Shaoran tenía un cargo de consciencia muy grande…

-Recuerdo que a los días del viaje estallo en llanto en el salón… Yo intente socorrerla pero no me quería decir nada-tomo una pausa-Ese día Shaoran se levantó de su silla cogió la mano de Sakura y prácticamente la saco a rastras del salón sin importar que estuviéramos en clase… pensé que los dos volverían a hablar pero fue peor…

-Ni yo supe que fue lo que hablaron ese día… todos los estudiantes quedaron con la boca abierta por la actitud de ellos dos ese día

Salió del súper con las bolsas se fue caminando muy alegre sin darse cuenta que un convertible la seguía, ya llegando a casa no se dio cuenta y choco con un chico alto, cabello color azabache y las bolsas cayeron al piso

-¡Oh!-los dos se agacharon a recogerlas al mismo tiempo-Disculpa no te vi…

Su voz masculina hablo-Tranquila "Saku" no fue mi intención que tiraras todo al piso-sus miradas se encontraron y Sakura sintió que se le helaba la sangre se encontro con una mirada tan llena de tristeza y odio

…_Su mirada… es tan fuerte como la de Shaoran…_

-¿Ka…Kamui?... ¿E…eres tú?-sintió desfallecer

_Su mirada está llena de tristeza y de dolor…_

-Has crecido mucho…-hablo serio, no se dieron cuenta que un carro había aparcado en la casa de la esmeralda

Se pusieron de pie los dos-Kamui…-dijo y sus ojos se cristalizaron

-Tú cuerpo ya no es el de esa niña que conocí cuando tenía 7 años eres toda una mujer…-ella se sonrojo extrañaba todos esos bellos momentos que había vivido en compañía suya le dolía saber que ya no volverían ella lo abrazo y el la correspondió

-Y esa mujer es mía desde ese momento en que la conociste-dijo muy serio-¡Así que quita sus manos de encima idiota!-grito

-Sha…Shaoran…-susurro Sakura y se soltó de rápidamente

-Niña tú no digas nada-la miro con odio

-Ja…Con que tuya-dijo manteniendo la compostura-Esta chica siempre te amo y no le supiste corresponder ahora vienes después de casi una década y haces reclamo por todos los cielos Shaoran déjala ser feliz no se merece a un insensible como tú-sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno

-Por favor no sigan…-decía en un hilo de voz la chica

-Kamui…ella será mía como lo fue Kotori en su momento- Sakura quien miraba solo sus sombras empezó a derramar una que otra lágrima

-No te basto con desgraciarle la vida a Kotori y ahora se la vas a desgraciar a ella…-dijo volteando para verlo directamente a los ojos

Shaoran tampoco se dejó intimidar ahora Sakura era su presa y no iba a dejar que un problema del pasado se la arrebatara ahora, además ese era su territorio-Si le voy a desgraciar la vida es porque ella en realidad quiere ¿O no cerecita?-pregunto con malicia

-Yo…yo… no sé qué decir-y salió corriendo a la casa con las bolsas entro las dejo en el recibidor y se fue a su cuarto a tumbarse boca abajo en la cama a llorar desconsoladamente no soportaba que hablaran de ella en esa forma y peor aún si ahora la entrometían en problemas del pasado

-Esa chica a hecho tantas cosas por ti… más de las que hubiera hecho Kotori por mi…-dijo con tristeza, Shaoran sonrió triunfante-Pero… Shaoran-subió un poco la voz y se acercó donde él estaba mirando al frente-ahora que dices que ella es tuya creo que deberías tener mucho cuidado ya que podrías sufrir lo mismo que me paso a mi…

-Al grano Kamui-dijo con desprecio, también miraba al frente

-Tan lento te has vuelto…pensé que la cogerías más rápido… bueno en fin –se acercó a su oído-Ten cuidado no vaya ser que tu cerecita un día termine embarazada y debajo de un puente…-dijo finalmente y se fue caminando si bajar la mirada-No vemos mañana en el instituto Li Shaoran

-Su expresión cambio totalmente le habían declarado la guerra Sakura era suya y se la follaria cuantas veces quisiera y no permitiría que nadie la tocara y aún menos Kamui

_Maldito idiota! Eso crees pues vamos a ver quién se queda con el premio mayor…_

-Nos vemos mañana Shirou Kamui-dijo entrando a la casa de la esmeralda

La puerta estaba medio abierta, que descuidada pensó, la cerro, dejo sus zapatos en el recibidor, se puso unas pantuflas que habían ahí mismo y subió por las gradas hasta llegar a su habitación y recostarse en el marco de la puerta-Y yo que pensaba que no iba a tener nada de problemas al acostarme contigo

Se sobresaltó y se giró rápidamente para mirar sus ojos ámbares-Yo… lo siento mucho-dijo levantándose de la cama y sobándose los ojos-Voy a preparar la cena…si quieres quédate aquí…-se acercó donde el estaba

Shaoran cerró la puerta-De aquí no te vas hasta que no hablemos cerecita-dijo maliciosamente

-…-trago seco

La acorralo contra la puerta la cual sonó fuerte al impacto-¿Pensabas que te ibas a escapar de esta ce-re-ci-ta?

-No era mi intención que eso pasara…Kamui es una buena persona solo quería darle un abrazo no lo veía hace mucho tiempo

-No digas su nombre en mi presencia me enferma-dijo con veneno-Te lo voy a cobrar ya mismo

-Que…que quieres decir con eso-dijo temblorosamente

Le hecho seguro a la puerta-Quiero decir que te voy a follar ya mismo cerecita-acto seguido la empujo a la cama

**Continuará…**

**Para hacer algunas aclaraciones los párrafos que están entre …. Son recuerdos y las frases que no tengan guión al principio y estén en letra cursiva son pensamientos del personaje que se esté hablando más que todo serán de Shaoran y Sakura**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola ^^! **

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo lo re leí y re leí tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta -.- le hice una variedad de correcciones que si cayeron en cuenta en el primer capítulo lo hacía como el uso de los signos (¿?, ¡! ) discúlpenme no me di cuenta lo siento! Me ocurrió por ese mal vicio en el chat de utilizar los signos así no volverá a suceder, que más les puedo decir cómo se dieron cuenta en este capítulo se cuenta más afondo las vida de los protagonistas espero que le haya gustado y que me den su opinión muchas gracias a ****karly15****mrcds yane's****SL007****sakurali23****Misa Li****OzFer****maylu-liya** ** quienes fueron los primeros en darme su opinión en la primera semana que publique el primer capitulo Agradezco sus opiniones y sus criticas la verdad sirven mucho!**

**(puede que me demore un poco más en actualizar el próximo capitulo es que estamos a final de periodo y pues es algo difícil casi no queda tiempo T.T)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^! Que estén bien!**

**Se despide LiSakura15!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Gemelos Entran Nuevos a la C

~~Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las Clamp ~~

* * *

**Two Lives Interwined**

**Capítulo 3: Gemelos Entran Nuevos a la Clase**

Empezó besándola apasionadamente ella le siguió como pudo-Estas mejorando…

Le subió la blusa hasta quitársela y la tiro lo más lejos posible se quedó embobado mirando sus pechos que estaban cubiertos por un sostén blanco, dejaba un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta llegar a ellos, beso lo que quedaba a la vista mientras con su mano acariciaba la pierna de la chica hasta que se detuvo en su short vaya que si era una ventaja que lo tuviera, intento desabrocharlo.

-Shaoran… por favor para…-decía entre jadeos era algo nuevo para ella

Se acercó de nuevo a sus labios y dijo-No cerecita… no lo haré…-se quitó su camisa y también la tiro lejos y mordió levemente su lóbulo de la oreja

Gimió un poco y él sonrió para sus adentros-Sha…Shaoran…puede… llegar alguien…-sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas

Se detuvo y la miro fijamente-¿Y eso qué?...

Se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta principal y gritaba-¡Sakura ya llegue!

-Mierda… ¿No era que no venía nadie hoy?-pregunto con rabia, maldijo por lo bajo-Y yo que estaba tan excitado… esto es increíble a mí nadie me deja iniciado-se quitó rápidamente de encima de ella y se sentó el borde de la cama

-Creo que mejor iré abajo… De pronto a Touya le da por subir y no quiero ni pensar lo que puede llegar a pasar-dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y buscaba su blusa que quien sabe dónde había quedado

-No puedo creerlo…-estaba cabizbajo no podía entender como le pasaba eso, era la primera vez que lo dejaban iniciado, no lo soportaba, no se soportaba, tenía que desahogarse con esa chica sino estaría de malas pulgas lo que restaba del día y quien quita que la semana y eso que apenas estaba iniciando

-¿Dónde está esa blusa?-susurraba

-¡¿Sakura?¡-gritaba su hermano-¡¿Qué estás haciendo que no bajas rápido?!

-¡Lo siento ya bajo!-gritaba-¡Es que me quede dormida!-decía mientras buscaba su blusa a gatas no se imaginaba que en esa posición torturaba más a Shaoran quien la veía con tanto odio

-¡Mira ciega aquí está tu blusa! ¡y ya baja! …No soporto esta situación… Creo que necesito una ducha helada

-¡Oh! Gracias-le sonrió se la puso y abrió la puerta para bajar rápidamente cerrándola de nuevo

-¡Esa tonta!-caminaba por toda la habitación-Necesito una ducha o me voy a enloquecer-se acercó a la ventana y diviso a una chica de cabello muy largo-Nakuru…-susurro

Bajo rápido por las escaleras para encontrarse con un Touya muy enojado en el recibidor-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-Jummmmm… ¿Por qué están estas bolsas aquí? Se supone que deberían estar en la cocina Sakura…

-Ah… pues que te puedo decir… Las bolsas… es que fui a mi habitación a ver algo que tenía pendiente y me quede dormida-_Muy bien Sakura eres experta diciendo excusas_-

-Claro… eres muy despistada no comprendo cómo puedes estar ya en la preparatoria

-¡Hermano! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!-dijo haciendo un puchero

-En fin deja eso así… además hay algo que me inquieta…

-¿Que paso? ¿Viste algo malo?-se imaginó lo peor

-Pues si algo muy malo…

-¿Y que puede ser eso?-pregunto inocente

-¿Por qué está el auto del mocoso afuera?-pregunto refunfuñando

Empezó a sudar frio-No… no lo sé… puede que este visitando a algún amigo… Tu sabes cómo es el conoce tanta gente

-¿Y no será que te estaba visitando a ti?-pregunto acercándose a las gradas

-Aiii… no como crees eso-le dijo interponiéndose para que no subiera-Sabes que él ni me dirige la palabra ahora va a querer venir a visitarme

-Eso espero Sakura… Sabes muy bien como es ese mocoso de idiota-ese "idiota" lo dijo tan alto como para que lo escucharan

Risa nerviosa-¿Y eso qué viniste? ¿No era que te ibas a quedar con Nakuru?-pregunto

-Ummm bueno…-se acercó de nuevo al recibidor-La verdad es que decidí irme a vivir con ella…

Se va de la casa y lo dice como si nada, no podía creerlo sintió como si su corazón se parara por un momento-¿Co…Como?-dijo en un hilo de voz

-Rentamos un apartamento-dijo sacando un sobre del bolsillo-Vendré mañana en la tarde a recoger lo que queda de mis cosas… Aquí esta lo de hacer mercado para esta semana y también tu mesada aprovéchala muy bien… Por la universidad me queda un poco difícil venir intentare estar aquí los fines de semana para saludar a papá

-No quiero el dinero… ni quiero que te vayas tampoco…-dijo en un susurro

-Para la edad que tengo es mejor que este independizado… Papá ya lo sabía incluso la universidad me la estoy costeando yo

-Eso no es lo que importa… Quiero que estés aquí con papá y con migo…-dijo acercándose a su hermano

-Lo siento Sakura… pero "a veces las cosas no siempre resultan como queremos que pasen"…-dejo el sobre encima del bife-Que estés bien nos vemos…-y por último se fue cerrando la puerta

_No es justo… porque sucede eso… no lo comprendo…_

-Con que el estúpido de tu hermano te dejo sola-dijo con sonrisa maliciosa y recostado en la pared del pasillo-No sabe todo lo que te puedo hacer pasar ¡Es un mal hermano!

-Haz lo que quieras Shaoran… no me siento bien en este momento

Se sorprendió por la respuesta de la chica, solo la veía así cuando en realidad algo malo pasaba-Está bien querida pero recuerda que mañana tienes examen de cálculo y no quiero perder la venida así que es mejor que nos pongamos a estudiar ya que no pudimos concluir lo de tu habitación… me servirá para despejar la mente-dijo recordando que había quedado iniciado no podía creer como se contuvo además de que estornudo por ser idiota según Touya

-Está bien… pero primero preparare la cena-dijo cogiendo las bolsas que estaban en recibidor y dirigiéndose a la cocina

* * *

-Eriol ¿para dónde iba Shaoran? ¿Si se puede saber?-pregunto Tomoyo

-Ummm… creo que iba a visitar a una amiga de él… le pidió que le explicara calculo a cambio de un favor…

_-¿Shaoran que se supone que hablaste con Sakura?-pregunto Eriol recostado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del chico_

_El ámbar que aún seguía con los efectos de la fiesta respondía medio dormido-Quedamos en un trato… Yo le explico matemáticas por este año hasta que pase a la universidad…_

_-¿A cambio de qué? _

_-A cambio de tenerla solo para mi…_

_-Definitivamente estás loco Shaoran _

_-No estoy loco… soy así… además esa cerecita esta tan rica…quiero devorarla ya…_

_-Te vas a quemar-dijo saliendo de la habitación_

_-"Yo nunca me quemo" Eriol…_

-Pobre chica no sabe con quién se está metiendo… ¿La conozco?-pregunto

-Más de lo que tú piensas… por ahora dejemos que se estrellen solitos… aprenderán la lección y más aun Shaoran-le sonrió

-Prométeme que cuando sea el momento adecuado me dirás quien es la chica… no me perdonaría si algo malo le sucede

-Prometido querida Tomoyo

-Por cierto quieres ver una película… Traje de comedia y dramas-sonrió

-Me encantan las dos… Vamos a mi habitación ahí hay un gran televisor

-Claro-le sonrió

* * *

-Cocinas bien cerecita-dijo Shaoran

-Muchas gracias-se sonrojo-Tu también cocinas muy bien

-Hmp…-renegó la sonrisa de la chica había vuelto y se sintió un poco tranquilo era extraño que le pasara eso-Trajiste tus cuadernos…

-Voy a lavar los platos y ya los traigo-los recogió y los empezó a lavar

-Creo que iré al baño necesito refrescarme un poco-dijo saliendo de la cocina

Sakura termino de lavar los platos y subió corriendo a su habitación a traer los cuadernos, cuando bajaba de nuevo las gradas no se dio cuenta que el chico salía del baño y chocaron

-Auuu…-sus libros y cuadernos cayeron al piso

-Eres muy despistada

Alzo su rostro, sus miradas se encontraron y ¡Oh por todos los cielos! Ese chico era muy sexy, se había echado un poco de agua en la cabeza y lo comprendía la verdad estaba haciendo un tremendo calor

_Sus labios_-se mordió el labio inferior_ de su boca-sus ojos… esa mirada tan penetrante…_

-¿En qué estás pensando cerecita?-pregunto maliciosamente

-Eh…en nada-se agacho para recoger lo que se le había caído

-A mí no me engañas querida-la acorralo contra la pared del pasillo

-Qué tal si mejor estudiamos y dejamos esto para después… ¿Te parece?-pregunto la chica inocentemente

-¿Que estabas pensando que te iba hacer?-pregunto

-Umm…-se sonrojo-nada

-Me doy cuenta que eres algo pervertida-le sonrió

-¡No digas eso! ¡Yo no soy así!

-Claro… entonces que pensabas que te iba hacer-ya que él era tan alto se acercó a sus labios y le dio un corto beso-Mejor vamos después puede que no pases la misma suerte que corriste haya arriba y no me controle…-dijo dándole espacio y dirigiéndose a la cocina

_¡Es un tonto porque me hace esto! ¡Y peor porque me da rabia que deje todo así! ¡No soy ninguna pervertida!_

-Vamos cerecita pervertida-dijo

Se sonrojo-Vamos… -paso de largo a la cocina

* * *

Entro al apartamento para ser recibido por un grito-¡¿Dónde estabas Kamui?! ¡No me has ayudado en nada del trasteo! ¡Ni si quiera te has dignado a copiar los apuntes de los cuadernos de Hiragizawa para mañana!

-No me molestes Subaru… No me dañes el momento…

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? ¡Hubiera sido otra ocasión ya estuvieras echando madres!

-Para que veas que la gente cambia y más aún tu hermano

-¿A quién te encontraste? ¿Acaso es tu nueva "presa"?

-No… no es mi presa… "ella es un caso especial"

-Ah… con que así estamos… Ten cuidado Kamui sabes que no nos conviene tener problemas en este país

-Tranquilo hermano "todo estará bien"…-dijo pasando por la sala y entrando a su habitación

-Esa frase…-pétalos de cerezo empezaron a caer y se podían divisar por la ventana-Sakura…

* * *

-Con que para despejar "x" el número que lo acompaña pasa al otro lado… ¿Cierto?

-Si-afirmo-la incógnita se queda sola obviamente también cambiaría el signo del número como estaba multiplicando pasa a dividir

-Ok… ya estoy entendiendo todo-sonrió con una gran ternura

Se quedó mirándola como hacia caras que la hacían parecer un gatito

_¡Shaoran reacciona idiota!-_su mente lo azoto

-Esto es muy fácil…-dijo manteniendo la compostura-Sakura como tarea te queda repasar despejes

-Está bien-no le estaba poniendo atención, se sentía muy feliz ¡Y cómo no! Era la primera vez que entendía algo que estaba relacionado con números

-Creo que ya me voy…

-Oh

_No quiero que se vaya… quiero que me acompañe… no quiero estar sola_

Se levantó de la mesa-Nos vemos mañana cerecita recuerda que haya somos desconocidos

-Lo sé perfectamente-dijo sería

También se levantó de la mesa estaba algo triste y lo acompaño hasta la puerta-Que pases buena noche

_-_Adiós…-y subió a su auto para irse a su apartamento

_Ojala algún día pueda verte sonreír de una manera sincera nuevamente-_suspiro

Sakura entro a la casa, decidió tomar una ducha rápida y por último se fue a dormir, era la primera noche que pasaría en realidad sola en casa…

* * *

Bip-Bip-Bip

_Maldito despertador-_pensó

Mando su mano como pudo a la mesita de noche para apagarlo y taparse con la cobija para seguir durmiendo

Ring-ring-ring

_¡Estúpida alarma de celular!-_también como pudo lo apago y este cayó al suelo

BIBIBIBIBI

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿Quién putas puede llamar a esta hora?¡-iba alcanzar el celular en el suelo y cayó también

-¡Más vale que sea algo importante!-grito-¡Oh! Madre… -ni se disculpó por haber gritado-Si está bien… haré lo que esté a mi alcance… ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Sí! ¡Apenas salga de la preparatoria iré a la notaria!

_Muy bien Shaoran has empezado la semana con pie derecho… Nada podrá dañar este día-_sonrió y se fue a bañar

...

_De sus ojos esmeraldas no paraban de caer lágrimas-Sakura…-le susurro Tomoyo-¿Por qué estás así?_

_-…-No podía articular ninguna palabra estaban en plena clase_

_-Sakura… dime que te pasa ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntaba su amiga_

_Se escuchó que alguien se paraba de su silla y se paraba a lado de Sakura-Ven…-Shaoran la miro fijamente _

_-Sha…Shaoran…-apenas pudo articular _

_Tomo su mano y la levanto de su silla de un tirón y la saco casi a rastras del salón de clase y la llevo hasta los baños de hombres_

_-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto con odio_

_-No me pasa nada…-susurro sin verlo a la cara, no soportaba que la interrogaran cuando se sentía mal_

_-¿Entonces porque estás llorando?-ya empezaba a sentir rabia_

_-No es de tu incumbencia déjame sola…-susurraba_

_-¡Haber niñita no me importaría sino supiera que estas llorando por lo que paso con Kotori!-dijo alzando la voz_

_-¡Si sabes para que preguntas!-le respondió_

_-Porque quería oírlo de tus propios labios- la acorralo contra la pared del baño_

_-Si ya lo sabes vete… quiero estar sola…_

_-¡Te duele que me haya la halla follado y a ti no!-le grito_

_Al escuchar esto Sakura despertó su rabia, cerro sus manos tan fuertemente que sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas -alzo la mirada-Kotori era mi mejor amiga y tu…_

_-¿Yo? ¿Yo que Sakura?-pregunto_

_-¡Tú eras la persona a la cual más amaba!-grito además fue un momento de silencio para los dos-Lo siento… no debí decir eso…discúlpame-cuando iba a salir corriendo el la detuvo de nuevo_

_-¿Y se supone que por eso deba estar contigo?... ¿por qué?... ¿por lástima?-dijo bajito-Eres una niña Sakura-dicho esto la beso_

_-…-de sus ojos aun caían algunas lagrimas_

_-Eres patética Sakura hazte un favor y deja de ser tan ilusa si llegase a tener un interés en ti solo seria para follarte_

_Al escuchar eso Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse más ofendida y reunió todas las fuerzas que no tenía para poder así zamparle una cachetada en el rostro del chico_

-_¡Déjame en paz!-salió corriendo del baño_

_Se masajeo la mejilla que tenía roja, rio maliciosamente y le grito-¡Algún día serás mía Kinomoto y te juro que ese día no te podrás ni levantar de mi cama! ¡No te imaginas todo lo que gritaras niñita!_

…

Piiii-Piiii-Piiii

Se despertó con los ojos llorosos-Aii…otra vez esa pesadilla-no puso objeción en levantarse ya había empezado la semana con ese pequeño recuerdo que la atormentaba

Tendió su cama, medio organizo su habitación, se puso su uniforme reglamentario, cogió su maletín y se dirigió a la sala

Tu-Tu-Tu

_Ummm… porque papa no contesta… Sera mejor que me vaya alistar para la preparatoria_

Colgó el teléfono, no quiso ni desayunar y se dispuso a ir al a preparatoria caminando

* * *

-¡Buenos días!-saludo al llegar Tomoyo a Rika y Chiharu quienes estaban en el aula de clase

-¡Buenos días Tomoyo¡-dijeron al unísono

-Se nota que hoy estas muy feliz-dijo Rika

Rio-¿Se me nota mucho?-pregunto picarona

-Si te decimos que no te estaríamos mintiendo-dijo Chiharu

-Se me hace raro que Sakura no llegue todavía-susurro Tomoyo

-Tú sabes que ella siempre llega tarde-dijo Eriol entrando a la conversación-y por cierto ¡buenos días señoritas!

-¡Buenos días Hiragizawa!-dijeron las chicas mientras Tomoyo lo analizaba

-Me permiten a la señorita Tomoyo

-Claro con gusto es toda tuya-dijo Chiharu picando el ojo

-Permiso-y se la llevo a una esquina del salón

-¡Buenos días!-entro Li saludando

-Chiharu es raro que Li salude cuando llega al salón-dijo Rika

-Si eso es muy raro… Tiene que ser por el número de zorras que se devoro este fin de semana-respondió su amiga

-Tienes razón…

-Buenos días Señoritas Mihara y Sasaki-las dos asintieron

-Y eso que te trae tan feliz Li… ¿si se puede saber?

-Señoritas todo a su tiempo-dejo su maletín en su silla

-Buenos días…-saludo Sakura

Los presentes voltearon a verla-¡Sakura! Por todos los cielos ¿qué te paso?-pregunto Chiharu

-No me pasa nada… solo tengo un poco de sueño…

-Señorita Kinomoto ¿Está usted bien?-pregunto el profesor Terada

Shaoran solo se quedó mirándola y mejor tomo asiento

-¡Sakura!-grito Tomoyo y fue al encuentro seguida por Eriol-¿Qué te pasa Sakurita?

-No me pasa nada-sonrió-Mejor voy a mi asiento…

-Sakura es mejor que vayas a enfermería y que alguien la lleve-dijo Eriol volteando a mirar a su amigo-¿No te parece Shaoran?

-Si llévenla tengo que presentar a los nuevos alumnos-dejo que Sakura se apoyara en Eriol

-¿Nuevos alumnos?-pregunto Sakura

-Hmp…-se quejó desde su silla-Solo se está haciendo dejen que se siente en su puesto

-¡Eres un idiota Li!-le expecto Tomoyo

-Gracias querida Tomoyo no eras la única que me lo dice-y Eriol llevo a Sakura a su puesto

Se sentó en su puesto-Gracias…-y poso sus brazos sobre su mesa para esconder su rostro en ellos

_Es una tonta solo lo hace para preocupar a las demás personas…-pensó Shaoran _

El profesor Terada fue adelante y empezó a hablar-¡Buenos días estudiantes!

-¡Buenos días profesor Terada!

-Desde hoy en adelante hasta que se gradúen nos acompañaran dos nuevos estudiantes que vienen del extranjero son nacidos aquí en Japón pero vienen de Hong Kong y al parecer son familia de Li y Hiragizawa

-Corrección profesor-dijo serio Shaoran-No son mi familia ni de Eriol… Nos criamos juntos cuando pequeños al igual que con Kinomoto pero no somos para nada familia

-Ah…-pobre profesor Terada era increíble cómo se aguantaba a esos pupilos-Está bien entonces es mejor que pasen

Fueron entrando al salón dos chicos altos, muy sexys y serios al mismo tiempo

-Buenos días-dijo uno presentándose-Mi nombre es Shirou Subaru

_¿Subaru?-_Sakura alzo su rostro para ver si era en realidad su amigo de la infancia

Se escuchó que más de una chica presente suspiro y más de un chico chasqueó la lengua-tengo 17 años soy una persona de confiar pero difícil de engañar-sonrió-y vengo de Hong Kong y como ya les aclaro Li no somos familia solo nos criamos juntos cuando éramos pequeños ¿verdad que si Li Shaoran?

-Tal y como lo dices Shirou Subaru-respondió con veneno en su voz

Se escuchó un cotilleo entre los estudiantes-…_De seguro se quitaron la novia y por eso quiere venganza… Quieren arreglar cuentas del pasado… ¿No será que quieren olvidar lo malo y empezar de nuevo?..._

-Por cierto nací aquí en Japón y él es mi gemelo Kamui

-Tranquilo hermano yo me presento…Mi nombre es Shirou Kamui también soy una persona de confiar pero a cambio de mi hermano no soy difícil de engañar… no tienen ni porque hacerlo ya que se todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor-dirigió su mirada a Sakura quien se sonrojo, no recordaba a Kamui tan pero tan frio, incluso no lo había detallado el día anterior cuando se encontraron en su casa

-Bueno muchachos entonces donde serán sus puestos…-el profesor Terada miro-Kamui te harás delante de Kinomoto y Subaru delante de Daidouji

-Como usted ordene profesor…-y los gemelos se sentaron en sus puestos correspondientes-Por favor adelanten el trabajo de la página 47-dijo el profesor por último y saliendo del aula de clase

-Hola Sakura tiempo sin verte-le dijo Subaru

-Subaru -y lo abrazo-Hace muchísimo tiempo que no nos veíamos-dijo con alegría su sueño o enfermedad habían pasado

-Es verdad Kamui tiene razón eres toda una mujer ya-le sonrió

-¿Oh?- Sakura se confundió un poco

-Yo no te he dicho nada Subaru solo te dije que había visto a alguien ayer

-Lo intuí por la frase que dijiste-le sonrió

Shaoran no soportaba estar respirando el mismo aire de sus compañeros de clase y ahora en tendría que compartirlo con su enemigo toda la semana y peor aún en su mismo salón de clase, parecía que echaba humo, además de que muchas de las demás chicas del salón tampoco que aguantaban dos hombres tan guapos de fijaban en Kinomoto, tan solo una niña inmadura y despistada a sus 16 años, aunque no se podían negar que esa niña tenía cuerpo apropiado a su edad

-Aii por todos los cielos que grosera soy…Kamui Subaru ella es Daidouji Tomoyo ella es mi prima y mi mejor amiga

-Alguna vez hablaste de ella creo recordarlo-dijo Subaru

Tomoyo se levantó de su silla-Sakura no me habías dicho nada

-Lo siento Tomoyo eso fue hace tanto tiempo-sonrió

-En fin… como Sakura ya me presento me queda decirles que soy una persona también de confiar…

-Y que detallas muy bien todo lo que se presente a tu vista ¿o me equivoco?-le dijo Subaru

-No se equivoca joven Shirou

-No me diga Shirou… Solo dígame Subaru y a mi hermano también Kamui

-Está bien… para ustedes Tomoyo-y las chicas tomaron asiento

-¡Oh! Hola Hiragizawa disculpa por no saludarte

-Tranquilo Subaru-sonrió acomodando sus lentes-Mejor toma asiento sabes que no vas a crecer más-no soportaba la sonrisa hipócrita de su amigo de toda la vida

-Gracias por tu buena intención-le respondió y tomo asiento

Todos los estudiantes miraban lo que pasaba en la esquina del salón-Este ambiente me enferma-dijo Shaoran

-No eres para nada paciente Li Shaoran…-dijo Kamui sentándose en su silla

-¿Le incomoda?

-No para nada…

-¿Entonces porque se queja?

-¿Entonces porque usted también se queja?

-¿Quieres que arreglemos esto de una buena vez en el descanso?

-Me parece buena tu idea…Ojala te puedas levantar para venir a clase mañana

-Muchachos por favor cálmense ya viene el profesor-intervino Sakura

-Tienes razón Sakura arreglaremos esto y si gano saldrás conmigo mañana-dijo Kamui

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuu…-_abucheaba el salón

Sakura se sonrojo y Shaoran siguió como si le diera igual

Entro el profesor Terada de nuevo al salón-Bueno muchachos voy pasándole las copias para que resuelvan sus exámenes… Señores Shirou si quieren no presenten el examen

-Tranquilo profesor déjenos presentar el examen

-Está bien señores-y les paso los exámenes a los gemelos para que también los presentaran

* * *

Ya estando en descansó Shaoran fue a su encuentro con Kamui en la cancha mientras que toda la preparatoria estaba pendiente de lo que fuera a suceder

-Solo que por ser tan acelerado es que estas como estas…-le decía Kamui guardándola distancia

-¿Y cómo estoy según usted?-pregunta retorica

-Estás como un esclavo del sexo y las fiestas que no puede soportar follarse zorras que pasan por donde estas y peor si ya tienen dueño ¿O me equivoco?

-_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuu…-_abucheaban los estudiantes

Sonrió-¡Hijo de puta! Jaaaa Aún no superas lo que paso esa noche ¿cierto? Aun no superas que me haya follado a Kotori-rio-¿Sabes a cuantos orgasmos llego esa noche? ¡Tres! ¡Tres! Orgasmos en una noche… pobre chica estaba exhausta con decirte que en la mañana del otro día no se podía ni sentar

-¡Cállate idiota!

-¡Muchachos por favor no peleen!-les gritaba Sakura en compañía de Tomoyo

-¡Tu cállate niñita!-le grito Shaoran

-¡Con ella no te metas Li Shaoran!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora eres su defensor?!

-¿Y si lo fuera qué? ¿Te fastidia? Prefiero serlo no permitiría que le desgracies la vida ¡¿o que era lo que intentabas hacer con ella ayer en la tarde?!

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, sabían muy bien que Shaoran no le dirijia la palabra a Sakura y aún más después de que Kamui delatara parte de su pasado trágico

-¡Sakura con que eras tú la que se estaba metiendo con Shaoran!-le dijo a modo de regaño

-Puedo explicarlo…-dijo

-Y tu Eriol ¿No me lo ibas a decir?-frunció el ceño

-Era de esperarse que no durara mucho ese pequeño secreto

-Después me lo explicas Sakura por ahora quédate acá conmigo no es bueno que nos acerquemos

-Tomoyo tiene razón-intervino Eriol-Kamui se lo busco y Shaoran no se iba a quedar atrás

-No te metas en mi vida privada ¡Yo hago con ella lo que se me dé la regalada gana!.-y se abalanzó a Kamui para lanzarle un puño

Kamui rápidamente lo esquivo

-¡Muchachos por favor! ¡Cálmense!-les gritaba Sakura

Después de tantos golpes entre los dos, de tantos gritos de los demás estudiantes incluso de grabarlos con el celular quien sabe para que hacer con esos videos, los dos jóvenes con el uniforme desordenado, estaban jadeando del cansancio, cada uno escupiendo sangre intervinieron los profesores

-¡Li! ¡Shirou! ¡A enfermería los dos ya mismo y después a la dirección!-le grito Terada

-Señorita Kinomoto usted también vaya a la enfermería-le dijo la profesora Mizuki

-¿Pero profesora ella sola con esos dos?-intervino Tomoyo

-Si quiere acompáñenos-le sonrió-¡Todos los demás estudiantes a sus salones!

* * *

Ya estando en enfermería

-Debido a que la enfermera tomo un permiso precisamente hoy no hay quien atienda, como las heridas no son de gravedad podremos hacerlo nosotras tres así que Señorita Kinomoto vaya y atienda a señor Shirou y la señorita Daidouji venga conmigo atenderemos al señor Li

-¡Yo no necesito que nadie me atienda¡-le grito Shaoran

-Li no tienes que ser tan grosero-le dijo Tomoyo-mejor vamos-y los tres se dirigieron a una camilla en otra habitación continua

Kamui se sentó en la camilla y ya que el botiquín estaba en la mesita continua a la camilla se sentó a su lado y tomo algodón y alcohol

-¿Por qué le buscas tanta pelea a Shaoran?...-pregunto bajito-sabes cómo es el de inconsciente

-Lo hago porque aún no le he perdonado lo que le hizo a Kotori…-Sakura paso el algodón por su labio y él se quejó un poco

-Lo siento tiene alcohol…

-No tienes de que preocuparte… además porque no me gusta verte sufrir por ese idiota…

-Eso no importa ya… Quiero mucho a Shaoran… -Kamui se quedó detallando el rostro de Sakura-Sé que como es el conmigo pe…-sus labios se juntaron

Sakura se quedó perpleja-Yo…lo siento no debí hacerlo…-se disculpó Kamui- Nos vemos en clase flor de cerezo-y salió de la enfermería

Ella se mandó la mano al rostro y con los dedos se tocó delicadamente sus labios…

-Ya es suficiente estoy bien-dijo Shaoran entrando a la habitación

-Sakura ¿estás bien?-le pregunto su amiga entrando también

-Oh… si… si estoy bien…

-Estas sonrojada ¿qué te hizo Kamui?

-No… no me hizo nada… después te cuento-le sonrió y se puso de pie-Dejémoslo así-entro Mizuki-Daidouji vaya al salón de clase con Kinomoto, Li venga conmigo yo me adelanto mientras tanto

-Ya voy…-renegó

-Vamos Sakura

-Espera necesito hablar con Shaoran…

-¡No te demores!-dijo saliendo rumbo al salón

-Sha… Shaoran lo que paso hace rato…

Se acercó a ella-Ni creas que te has librado de mi ce-re-ci-ta-paladeo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Tomo sus muñecas con fuerza

-Quiero decir que si no es por como estoy te follaria en este mismo instante… No me importa lo que paso afuera seguiremos con nuestro trato… Claro si tú quieres pasar el año…

-Si… tranquilo no pasa nada…

-Está bien-la beso con fiereza, sintió su deseo por devorarla en ese momento, sintió miedo y a la vez curiosidad por saber que pasaría después

-Ve a clase nos vemos a la salida…

-Está bien…-salió de la enfermería rumbo al salón

_¡Idiota Kamui tenía que volver a dañarme todo otra vez!-_se sentó en la camilla_-Que voy hacer contigo Sakura…pero de mí no te escapas cerecita…-_sonrió maliciosamente

**Notas de la Autora ^^!**

**T-T Lo se! Soy una grosera por no publicar a tiempo! Discúlpenme! El colegio me coge tiempo además de que he estado leyendo "50 sombras de Grey" de E. está buenísimo se los recomiendo haha además he tomado ideas de ahí… en fin Me disculpo por la semana pasada que no publique y por esta que llega que no se si alcance es que quedan dos semanas de clase y esto y como si paso el año en limpio o me quedo recuperando T^T eso me asusta!**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios los he estado respondiendo en privado, el capítulo lo acabe de escribir y apenas lo subí espero que les haya gustado está un poquito más largo que el anterior y pues aquí bueno ya se ve la llegada de Kamui y se siente el mal ambiente entre el y Shaoran… no sé qué más decirles… Me gustaría preguntarles algo que me da vueltas en la cabeza…Ummm ¿Qué creen que estudio Sakura en la universidad? Siempre me lo he preguntado lo mismo con Touya en la película dice que está en la universidad pero ni día de lo que estudie -.- Cualquier inquietud me la hacen saber :)**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Sus comentarios son muy importantes En serio ayudan mucho… ¡Que estén bien!**

**Se despide LiSakura15!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Resultados de mi esfuerzo

**~~Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las Clamp ~~**

**Two Lives Interwined**

**Capítulo 4: Resultados de mi esfuerzo.**

-Muy bien jóvenes eso es todo por hoy, por favor estén repasando iniciaremos nuevo tema la próxima clase, hasta luego-dijo saliendo del salón la profesora

-Hasta luego profesora Mizuki-respondieron los estudiantes

-Entonces… ¿Sakura te acuerdas que tenemos una conversación pendiente?-reprocho Tomoyo a su amiga antes de que esta se levantara de su puesto

-¡Ah!… Este… Tengo que irme rápido Tomoyo… en otra ocasión será-respondió sonriéndole, era obvio que su sonrisa era falsa y que estaba nerviosa

-Señoritas Kinomoto y Daidouji ¿Nos harían el honor de mi hermano y a mi acompañarlas a sus casas?-les pidió uno de los gemelos

-Ummm… Discúlpanos Subaru… este… tenemos…

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente mi prima y yo lo sentimos en realidad-aclaro Tomoyo

-Que lastima… para otra ocasión será-sonó con decepción

-Qué tal si salimos el fin de semana-alentó Tomoyo-y así podrían conocer mejor la ciudad ¿Les parece?

-Me gusta su idea señorita Daidouji-intervino Kamui-Me encantaría pasar una tarde en compañía de Sakura

Sakura sintió que los colores se le subían a la cabeza-¿Cierto que no hay problema Sakura?-le espeto Tomoyo sonriendo, la esmeralda sabía que su sonrisa era falsa

-Este…-miro disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo para encontrarse con un Shaoran muy enojado y ¿celoso? -Creo que no hay problema…

-Bueno entonces nos vamos-dijo Tomoyo agarrando de la muñeca a Sakura y arrastrándola a la salida

-A…Adiós muchachos que estén bien-dijo y por ultimo girándose a su amiga le dijo-Es…Espera Tomoyo yo puedo caminar sola

-¡Lo se Sakura pero eres muy lenta!-le grito y la seguía arrastrando por todo el pasillo

-No me grites Tomoyo… yo sé que estas enojada conmigo pero puedo explicarlo…

Se detuvo en seco y se giró a mirarla a los ojos-Sakura perfectamente podría decirte que eres una puta por haber querido ser juguete sexual de Li Shaoran-dijo bajito pero fríamente, se notaba que quería asesinar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino-Vamos a mi casa, afuera esta la limosina, la llame en el descanso para que nos recogiera, yo le avisare a tu padre o tu hermano para que no te regañen

-Este… Mi papá ya casi no está en la casa y Touya se fue a vivir en un apartamento con Nakuru… prácticamente vivo sola…-dijo quebrándose la voz

-Sakura-sus ojos se abrieron como platos-¿Por qué no me lo habías comentado?-pregunto ya más tranquila

-Lo siento… no había tenido tiempo para contarte…-dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y en ese momento recibió un abrazo sorpresa de su amiga, se abrazó a ella y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Tomoyo

-¿Por qué no mejor te quedas unos días en mi casa?…-dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello-O… ¿Qué tal si yo me quedo unos días contigo?...

-Gracias Tomoyo… Me parece una buena idea-le sonrío

-¡Kinomoto!

-Ese idiota…-susurro Tomoyo

-¿Qué decías querida Tomoyo?-le dijo

-¡Que eres un idiota Li!

-Eres tan hermosa pero utilizas un vocabulario que no te queda nada bien-dijo con asco

-Aii… ya por favor no peleen-decía Sakura interponiéndose entre los dos

-Necesito hablar con Kinomoto ¿algún problema Tomoyo?

-Vámonos Sakura-dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-Espera Tomoyo… Tengo que hablar con el…-dijo Sakura

-No te demores te estaré esperando afuera…-dijo adelantándose

-Ahora si dime que es lo que quieres Shaoran…

-Recuerda que tenemos una cita pendiente ese fin de semana-le dijo serio

-Si lo se… no se me ha olvidado…

-Entonces no siendo más…-se dio la vuelta

-Espera Shaoran… Gracias por haberme enseñado ayer… Gracias a ti me fue muy bien en el examen de hoy…

-Tienes que seguir estudiando…-dijo sin girarse-Nos vemos Kinomoto…-y se fue hacia el parqueadero

_Sé que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para estudiar… "Gracias Shaoran"...-_pensó esto último dirigiéndose a la limosina de Tomoyo

* * *

-¡Oye! ¡Shaoran! ¡Espera!-le gritaba su amigo

-No tengo tiempo para estupideces Eriol-decía buscando las llaves en su bolsillo para abrir su auto

-¡Ok! Estas de un genio de mil demonios ¿Qué te pasa?-lo alcanzo antes de que subiera a su auto

-Nada Eriol… mi madre me llamo está mañana y me pidió que fuera a la notaria-dijo subiendo por fin a su auto

-Ah… ¿Por lo de tu herencia?

-Si… hay partes del testamento de mi padre que se especificó leer cuando cumpliera 18 años…

-Entiendo… ¿Y cómo estas con Sakura?...

-No te metas en mis asuntos personales, ese es un problema que yo debo solucionar

-Le estás haciendo daño Shaoran… Le estás haciendo mucho daño y eso se te va a devolver…

-Creo que deberías mejor ocuparte de Tomoyo… Uno de los gemelos ya le echo el ojo… Ten cuidado no te vayas a quedar sin el postre si antes haberlo probado-dijo encendiendo el carro

-Eso es lo que tú crees…-dijo sonriendo-Bueno en fin haz lo que quieras pero te estaré vigilando…

-Me se cuidar solo-dijo por fin dirigiéndose a la notaria

* * *

Shaoran había llegado a la notaria que le había dicho su madre en la mañana estaba muy ansioso por saber que era lo que su padre quería para su futuro sin embargo no esperaba que ese futuro ya estaba decidido desde mucho antes el imaginarlo

-Muy bien madre que es lo que me querías decir…-dijo entrando a una sala privada donde había una mesa con cuatro sillas alrededor, una de ellas estaba sentada una mujer de vestido blanco con una larga cabellera negra junto con un hombre ya de edad vestido con traje negro el cual era el abogado de la familia

-Toma asiento Xiaoláng…-dijo el abogado y Shaoran obedeció

-La escucho madre…

-Resulta que en el testamento de tu padre dice que cuando des por terminados tus estudios de preparatoria deberás ingresar o bien a la universidad de Tokio o la Universidad de Hong Kong y estudiar Economía y Administración de Empresas ya que cuando termines aquellas carreras pasaras automáticamente a ser el presidente de la empresa de la familia-Shaoran quedo sin aliento pero lo disimuló-Sin embargo…

-"Sin embargo…"-repitió el chico

-Para que eso suceda deberás cumplir con unas condiciones-hablo el abogado

-¿Qué clase de condiciones?-preguntó Shaoran

-En este momento la presidencia la ejerce el esposo de Shiefa y los demás directivos son los esposos de tus hermanas, cuando ejerzas la presidencia, tú gabinete directivo serán tus cuñados… Date cuenta que todos son hombres casados, que tienen una familia y que incluso puede que llegues a ser tío muy pronto…

Shaoran se empezó a sentir tenso, no quería entender lo que le quería decir su madre-Continua…

-Tu padre exigió que a tus 18 años deberías empezar a conocer ya la empresa por eso desde que fuiste muy pequeño

-Siempre me mantuvo al tanto de ella…-susurro

-Él había propuesto que a tus 11 años te vinieras a vivir aquí junto con Eriol

-Espera… ¿Desde que yo era un niño mi padre ya había estipulado lo que yo debía hacer?-subió la voz

-La familia Hiragizawa y los Li siempre han sido muy influyentes, la fortuna que se tiene en este momento es gracias al esfuerzo de los que están a la cabeza de la familia por eso Eriol y tú, debido a su linaje sanguíneo tienen el deber de mantenerlo en alto se presenten los obstáculos que sean

Shaoran estaba estupefacto tendría lo que cualquier hombre del común querría llegar a ser, un buen trabajo y estable con un muy buen ingreso de dinero, todo un emporio que dentro de poco él lo dirigiría pero eso lo había conllevado a no tener una familia que le brindara el cariño suficiente convirtiéndose en alguien frio, calculador que conseguía lo que quería pasando por encima de cualquiera hasta de su propia madre quien nunca le había brindado afecto y así aprendió a ser un hombre por sí mismo a enfrentarse a la famosa adolescencia de la cual muy pocos salían librados pero tenía muchas fallas como cualquier otro ser humano

-Xiaoláng… Tu padre y yo pensamos que era lo mejor para ti que desde pequeño supieras cuidarte en otro país, que tuvieras una responsabilidad contigo y con tu familia por eso decidimos que pasara esto… para ese momento no pensábamos que tu padre fallecería…

-Pero… ¡Pero y entonces! ¡¿A qué viene el caso de que hables de los esposos de mis hermanas?!

-Las condiciones son las siguientes-hablo el abogado

-Yo le digo…-dijo mirando al abogado-Xiaoláng…-miro a los ojos al muchacho-Como estas todavía en la preparatoria apenas salgas deberás volver a Hong Kong y conocer la empresa a fondo durante un periodo de tiempo determinado, luego entraras a la universidad para ejercer la presidencia y cuando vayas a mitad de carrera te deberás haber casado y tenido un heredero con una de las chicas que crecieron contigo en tu infancia

-¡¿Cómo?!¡¿Qué yo debo casarme?! ¡¿Y además tener un hijo?!-se levantó de la silla

-Cuando tenías siete años hablamos con los padres de las chicas, uno de ellos quedo atónito y dijo que mejor su hija sería la que escogería

-Por todos los cielos… Ya tenían mi vida planeada…-susurro

-Debes casarte para ejercer un alto cargo ya que es una tradición que siempre ha estado en la familia

-¡¿Y quiénes son las tan aclamadas chicas?!-grito

-Son tres… Una es tu prima

_Meilin…_

-Y por ese hecho está descartada aunque ella siempre quiso casarse contigo…

-Otra está muerta… Se suicidó y tú tuviste que ver en ello

_Kotori…_

-Y la otra estudia contigo…

-Espera… ¡¿Qué esa chica estudia conmigo?!

-Si ella estudia contigo…

-No es posible… no puede ser posible…-empezó a caminar dando vueltas por toda la sala-¡No es posible que me tenga que casar con Kinomoto para poder ser presidente de la empresa!-golpeo la mesa con las palmas de sus manos

-¡Tendrás que hacerlo Shaoran! ¡Te casaras con ella!

-¡¿Y si ella no quiere qué?!

-Yo escogeré tu esposa-dijo firme

Shaoran empezó a reír sínicamente-¡Entonces era por eso que me dejaste hacer lo que se me antojara acá en Japón! ¡No me reprochaste que malgastara todo el dinero que me mandabas mensualmente ni aunque te llegaran chismes de que me acostara con cualquier zorra que se me pasara por el frente! ¡Claro porque ya sabias que lo pagaría cuando fuera mayor de edad!

-La señora Ierán hizo lo que debió hacer para su bienestar joven Xiaoláng…-dijo el abogado

-¡¿Para mi bienestar?!-grito irónico-¡Para su bienestar y el de su amada familia!

-¡Xiaoláng cálmate de una vez! ¡Ya son suficientes reclamos! ¡Ya no eres un niño que hace berrinches! ¡Eres todo un hombre que sabe pensar y que debe hacerle frente a la fortuna de su familia!

-¡No madre! ¡Qué te quede bien claro que no lo haré!

-Lo harás Xiaoláng-dijo firme

-¿Y si no lo hago que harás?

-…Te quitare todo…-Shaoran palideció-Sé que no tienes ni ahorros porque todo lo malgastas

-¡No tienes el derecho de hacer algo como eso!

-Claro que lo tengo… Cuando cumplas 18 o si quieres ya mismo te puedo dar una suma de dinero para qué vivas solo de ahora en adelante te olvidarías de que perteneces a una de las familias más poderosas de toda China dueña de una gran fortuna, ahí estaría tu herencia claro que sería un suma mínima comparado con lo que en realidad te correspondería

-…

-¿Entonces Xiaoláng? Sé que eres ambicioso, que estas acostumbrado a los lujos y a que las mujeres vayan detrás ti y lo sabes muy bien y yo también sé que aunque te tuvieras que casar no abandonarías tu fortuna tan fácilmente-le dijo su madre

-¡No me casare con Kinomoto! ¡Haré todo lo que digas pero no me casare con ella!

-Entonces yo elegiré a tu esposa…-a Shaoran se le estaban acabando las opciones-Piénsalo mejor hijo, Kinomoto Sakura, gracias a que la conocí desde que era una niña se que es una buena chica-tomo una pasa-Nos veremos después de tu graduación, tienes todo un año para saber qué es lo que vas hacer…-dijo levantándose de la silla y saliendo con el abogado-Que tengas un buen año Li Xiaoláng hijo mío…-partió dejándolo solo en aquella sala

* * *

Sakura a pesar de lo que había pasado aquella mañana al Tomoyo enterarse de lo que estaba planeando hacer con el tan aclamado Li Shaoran había logrado disipar sus pensamientos por esas horas haciendo los deberes para el día siguiente, también había cenado con Sonomi la madre de Tomoyo

-Y entonces Sakura… ¿Tu padre no está en la cuidad?-pregunto la chica de cabello largo

-No… últimamente está trabajando muy duro, le están exigiendo demasiado… y Touya ya no vive en la casa… eso hace que me sienta muy sola…-dijo Sakura ausente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y empezó a recoger sus cuadernos y los guardo en su mochila

-Sakura sabes que puedes quedarte unos días aquí en mi casa, mi madre te adora-le dijo mientras se dirigían a la puerta principal

-Lo se Tomoyo… gracias

-Y respecto a lo de Li-dijo con su mirada acusadora

-Tomoyo es mejor no hablar más de eso… -dijo-Fue un grave error haber hecho ese trato con Shaoran-susurro mirando al suelo

-Sabes que debes tener cuidado con ese tipo, puede que en el pasado haya sido muy buena persona contigo pero Sakura… la gente cambia y muchas veces para mal

-Es verdad…

-Cambiando de tema y esperando que jamás se vuelva a hablar de él, la limosina te llevara a tu casa, me hubiera gustado que te quedaras hoy-dijo con un puchero a lo que Sakura sonrío

-A mí también me hubiera gustado pero no puedo dejar la casa completamente deshabitada… Nos vemos mañana Tomoyo-se dieron un fuerte abrazo

-Que descanses Sakura…-por ultimo Sakura se subió a la limosina para ser llevada a su casa

* * *

Y así después de una ardua semana de trabajos y exámenes llega el viernes día anhelado por todos los jóvenes estudiantes de la preparatoria Seijo, muchos con ganas de encerrarse en su habitación todo el fin de semana jugando video juegos, otros leyendo uno que otro libro mientras que los que siempre tienen un plan para salir desde el viernes pensaban en la ropa que se podrían o donde sería la fiesta a la cual asistiría más gente, pero faltando pocos minutos para que la campana sonara los estudiantes recibirían la noticia de los resultados de su examen de cálculo para el cual Sakura en ese momento sentía que iba a vomitar de los nervios

-¿Sakura estás bien?-pregunto Tomoyo a su amiga-Estas muy pálida… Solo es un examen

-Lo se Tomoyo… pero de ese examen depende la mayor parte de mi nota este semestre…-dijo mirando fijamente su pupitre

-Sakura… Recuerda que el profesor Terada dijo que quitaría la peor nota si nos iba bien en este examen

-¿Y qué tal si no me va bien?-volteo a mirarla-¿Qué tal si soy la peor y me deja esa otra nota?-agrego

-No te preocupes pequeña Sakura-volteo a mirarla Kamui quien estaba delante de ella a lo que las dos chicas concentraron su atención en el-Si sabes que estudiaste mucho y bien sabrás que te fue excelente en ese examen, sabes que eres una chica inteligente

-Gracias Kamui eres una muy buena persona-sonrió Sakura-Creo que me has devuelto la calma un poco

.

.

-Shaoran…-susurro Eriol el cual miraba perdidamente a la ventana-Hey Shaoran…

-¿Qué quieres Eriol?

-Kamui está ganando puntos con Sakura-dijo intentando que su amigo se inmutara

-¿Y eso a mí en que me molesta?

-Solo lo digo porque se cómo eres cuando se meten con tus corderitos-dijo riendo Eriol

-Ya deberías saber que entre Sakura y yo no hay nada, mejor cierra el pico y abre más los ojos porque Tomoyo está siendo asechada por Subaru... aunque teniendo en cuenta que no hay nada oficial entre ustedes, no pasaría nada si cualquiera de estos días Tomoyo Daidouji sea la novia oficial de Shirou Subaru -dijo mirándolo

-Solo te advierto Shaoran

-No tienes que decirme que debo hacer con mi vida ya es lo suficiente miserable para que tú la intentes acomodar a tu antojo cuando no hay nada que hacer

-Alguien ha estado de malas pulgas esta semana-dijo sonriendo y acomodándose sus gafas-¿Creo que no me has contado algo que te paso no?

-Eso no te incumbe Eriol-dijo mirando de nuevo a la ventana

-¿Es con tu herencia cierto?

-…No tiene nada que ver con eso…

-¿En serio? Pues tu madre está buscando el mejor partido para que sea tu esposa y la dueña de toda la fortuna Li…-dijo abriendo un libro que tenía encima del pupitre-es una lástima que esa chica solo será una interesada que nunca te amara a la cual tendrás que estar aferrado toda tu vida… Por lo menos Sakura si te quiere o eso parece-dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la chica de ojos verdes

-No sé qué es peor si contarte mi versión de los hechos y perder mi tiempo porque ya sabes que pasa en mi vida o mejor dejar que te enteres por otras bocas lo que me pasa-dijo con resignación

-Se supone que eso hacen los amigos se escuchan sus problemas

-Claro… como si alguien pudiera ayudarme con el futuro que me espera-dijo exasperado

.

.

El profesor Terada había vuelto al salón junto con una carpeta la cual dejaba ver el poco de papeles que llevaba-Bueno muchachos aquí traigo el resultado de sus exámenes y como ya saben este examen hará que les quite la nota más baja que tengan y si les fue peor en este examen se quedaran solo con su nota anterior es decir que este examen se anulara

.

.

-Tomoyo… creo que moriré… antes de que diga los resultados…-dijo con voz entrecortada

-Tranquila Sakura todavía no sabemos los resultados-dijo tranquilizándola su amiga

.

.

-Entregare los exámenes según el que mejor nota haya recibido-y así empezó a llamar-Li

El chico se levantó de su puesto para recoger su examen del pupitre del profesor y para volver de nuevo a sentarse en su pupitre, era de esperarse que tuviera la mejor nota del salón siempre era el mejor en lo que hacía y eso que ni ponía atención en la clase, se la mantenía o bien escuchando música en su Ipod o no estaba en el salón según debía ir al baño o estaba enfermo o cualquier excusa que se le ocurriera

-Kinomoto… -tanto Sakura como todo el curso habían quedado con la boca abierta por los resultados de ese examen el cual no había sido nada fácil, todos sabían muy bien que Sakura odiaba a morir cualquier materia que tuviera que ver con números-Me sorprende Señorita Kinomoto por favor venga por su examen

Sakura estaba totalmente desconectada de la tierra-Sakura ve por tu examen-la llamo Tomoyo

-Ah… si… ya voy por el…-dijo la castaña levantándose de su puesto para recibir la segunda mejor nota del salón mientras eso el profesor seguía entregando el examen a los demás estudiantes

-Ves Sakura que si podías-le dijo Kamui cuando ella había vuelto de recoger el examen

-Gracias Tomoyo y Kamui por darme ánimos-dijo Sakura sonriente y girando su rostro donde Shaoran-Y en especial gracias a ti Shaoran por explicarme si no fuera por ti estaría muerta en este momento-le dijo mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas

Shaoran quedo un tanto estático y volteo a mirar a la ventana-A mí no me debes nada eso demuestra que si estudiaste y que te debes esforzar más… profesor Terada-dijo levantándose de su asiento-Puedo ir al baño

-Oh… Si claro Li-era muy raro que Li Shaoran pidiera permiso para ir al baño, según todo mundo sabía don egocéntrico hacia lo que quisiera en la preparatoria al fin ese era su reino sin embargo estaba siendo amenazado por nuevos inquilinos que querían su trono

-Shaoran espera…-dijo Sakura sin comprender lo que le estaba pasando al chico

Y así Shaoran salió del salón pero todos sabían que iría a alguno de sus escondites al fin ya había recibido su nota del examen no le interesaba el resto de la clase

* * *

El crepúsculo estaba en su máximo esplendor, la tarde era cálida y ya se escuchaba los pasos y voces de los estudiantes por fin saldrían a disfrutar de su fin de semana sin embargo Shaoran era el único que seguía sentado en la azotea de la preparatoria, ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos para pasar el rato nadie iba ahí ya que la puerta siempre estaba con seguro sin embargo, el castaño se las había ingeniado para conseguirse una copia de las llaves

_-"Promesa del dedo pequeño… el que la rompa se le cortara el dedo"-_susurraba para sí mismo

_-¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran!-era llamado por una niña pequeña desde el otro lado del jardín de la casa_

_-Ya voy…-dijo el niño saliendo a su encuentro_

_-Ven Shaoran mira ese árbol-le señalo un gran árbol lleno de flores rosa-¿No te parece que es hermoso?_

_-Ah… ese árbol tiene tu nombre-le dijo serio_

_-Oh… ¿En serio?_

_-Ummm… bueno en tu idioma si se llama "Sakura" o flor de cerezo-dijo _

_-Oh… en mi país también los hay… mi madre me puso así porque era su flor preferida-dijo bajando la mirada mientras que una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla-A veces me hace mucha falta_

_Shaoran no sabía qué hacer, ella era solo una amiga y los dos sufrían por la pérdida de un padre-Sabes que tu madre está junto con mi padre cuidándonos-dijo mirando al árbol-así que no te preocupes que yo también estaré a tu lado cuidándote_

_Ella levanto la mirada y le extendió la mano derecha enseñándole el dedo meñique-Que sea una promesa_

_-¿Una promesa?-dijo sin entender_

_-Si una promesa del dedo pequeño, siempre hago esta promesa con mi papá cuando quedamos en hacer algo, además en este momento el árbol será nuestro testigo_

_-Está bien, lo haré-dijo enseñándole su dedo meñique_

_-Entonces repite conmigo "Promesa del dedo pequeño, el que la rompa se le cortara el dedo"_

_-¿Cómo dices Sakura?-dijo totalmente desconcertado_

_-Solo repite conmigo…-dijo sonriéndole_

_-Haber entonces…_

_Los dos niños entrelazaron sus dedos y dijeron al mismo tiempo-"Promesa del dedo pequeño, el que la rompa se le cortara el dedo"_

_-Siempre estaremos juntos…-dijo la niña_

_-Siempre estaré a tu lado cuidándote y protegiéndote esa será mi promesa…_

_BIBIBIBIBIBIBI_

Volvió totalmente desorientado de sus recuerdos y tomo su celular para contestarlo-¿Qué quieres Eriol?

-¿Idiota dónde estás? ¡La preparatoria ya va a cerrar y tú ni siquiera das signos de vida!

-Ah… ya voy ¿Dónde estás?

-¡En el parqueadero muévete que la limosina me está esperando desde hace rato!-colgó

-Que mal gusto-dijo para sí mismo se levantó de donde estaba sentado abrió la puerta de la azotea, hecho seguro de nuevo y bajo las escaleras corriendo para llegar al parqueadero a encontrarse con su amigo

* * *

-¡Hey Eriol!

-Ten tu mochila y la próxima vez llévatela si no vas a volver al salón-se la lanzo y el castaño la agarro fácilmente

-Ajammm… Lo que tú digas…

-Estas un poco distraído…

-No pasa nada, solo necesito pensar bien que haré con lo de mi herencia

-Comprendo… Entonces te dejo-se dirigió a la salida donde estaba su limusina-No te pases con Sakura…-le dijo por ultimo

-…

-¡Shaoran!-el chico se volteo rápidamente a mirar quien lo llamaba

-¿Sakura?...-susurro

La chica llego corriendo donde él estaba-Shaoran…-decía jadeando por el cansancio

-El hecho de que te haya ido bien en ese examen no te da el derecho de venirme a hablar cuando se te antoje-dijo mirándola serio, su frialdad había vuelto-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ella respiro profundo, era un poco doloroso que le hablara así, pero así era el con todo mundo-Quería saber cómo estabas…-dijo mirando al suelo-Te estuve buscando por todo el instituto y no te encontraba hasta que me dijeron que te habían visto por los pasillos hacía el parqueadero…

-Estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte por lo que me pasa, ahora si me disculpas-dijo sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo y oprimiendo un botón del llavero, si esa era su alarma que acababa de sonar confirmando que estaba desactivada-Si me disculpas tengo que ir a mi apartamento y pensar

-Oye espera-lo detuvo poniéndose enfrente de él antes de que subiera a su carro

-¿Tienes algo más que decirme?-dijo serio

_Es realmente alto-_pensó mirándolo y los colores se le subieron a la cara-Cuídate… solo eso-dijo mirando a otro lado que no fuera él

-Ah… Ya veo… Quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo-dijo poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura y aprisionándola contra su convertible negro

-En otro momento estaría bien…-dijo Sakura mirando a otro lado

-¿Por qué no ahora? ¿No es que estas tan preocupada por mí?… Pasaríamos un buen rato los dos juntos…-dijo susurrándole al oído

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-¿Eso es lo que tú crees?-la beso apasionadamente y no se separararon hasta que les falto el aire-Ves… podríamos pasar toda la noche juntos experimentando cosas nuevas…-dijo él recuperando la respiración

-…La verdad no sé…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, eso era lo que le encantaba de ella, sus ojos esmeraldas mirándolo fijamente, lo volvía loco que fuera capaz de verlo sin bajar la mirada, además del leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, le subía el ego saber que podía hacer eso en ella

-¡Hey Li! ¡Sakura!-escucharon gritar la voz de una chica a lo que los dos jóvenes se apartaron rápidamente

-Hola Saku-dijo la voz femenina-Hola Li

-Hola Rika-dijo sorprendida Sakura, su compañera de clase venía acompañada de Chiharu y Takashi además de Kamui

-Tranquilos no se preocupen-les decía Chiharu por lo que todos los presentes habían visto-Solo venimos a saludarlos y hacerles una proposición

-Oh… Comprendo…-dijo Sakura, Shaoran estaba demasiado serio como para hablarles aun así se dignó a poner atención a lo que querían aquellas chicas con las que solo compartía el saludo y hablaba de vez en cuando en fiestas, claro que con Rika ya había compartido más de una vez cama

Takashi se acercó-Li como todos sabemos que la jornada de esta semana nos dejó demasiado cansados veníamos a proponerte una pequeña reunión en tu apartamento con todos los que estamos aquí presentes

Shaoran alzo una ceja examinando la situación-Yo llevare alcohol que trajo mi padre de Nueva York-dijo Rika mostrando la botella que sacaba de su mochila-Tengo cuatro de estas, las otras están en el carro de Takashi

-Yo llevare esto-dijo Chiharu sacando un paquete de papas de su mochila-También tengo más en el carro de Takashi

-Y yo llevare esto-dijo Takashi sacando un frasco transparente de su bolsillo lleno de pastillas pequeñas de variados colores

-Y también llevare algo-dijo Kamui sacando de su mochila cigarrillos no de los que venden en las tiendas comúnmente, eran solo de color blanco y un tanto más largos a lo que Sakura se preguntaban por qué eran así

-Haber si entendí…-dijo Shaoran serio-¿Quieren hacer una fiesta en _mi _apartamento-recalco el "mi"-Con todo lo que me mostraron ahora y con ese tipo con quien me di a golpes el lunes?

-Emmm si…-respondió Rika

-Viejo Shaoran…-se acercó Takashi y le paso un brazo alrededor del cuello al susodicho-Las peleas no traen nada bueno y todos queremos, hasta tú, quieres pasar un buen rato…

-¿Y no podían encontrar otro lugar mejor que mi apartamento?-pregunto sarcástico

-Li-dijo Chiharu-Eres el único que vive solo y por eso se nos ocurrió decirte a ti, además todos estamos emparejados, mira tú con Sakura, Kamui… ¿Puedo llamarte así verdad?-se volteo a preguntarle al Shirou

-Claro todos me pueden llamar así, no hay problema

-Kamui con Rika y yo con Takashi-sonrió

-Shaoran…-susurro Sakura, ella sabía muy bien los problemas que tenían los dos jóvenes rivales y sentía un gran temor de lo que fuera a pasar en aquella reunión

-Por mí no hay problema…-dijo Shaoran abriendo la puerta del copiloto y haciéndole señas a Sakura para que entrara y cerraba tras ella, mientras él se dirigía a la puerta del piloto y la abría-Los espero en mi apartamento ¿Lo conocen cierto?

-Como no Shaoran-respondió Takashi-Yo iré en mi Twingo con Chiharu, Kamui ira en su camioneta 4x4 con Rika nosotros te seguiremos atrás

-Está bien… El vigilante no pondrá problema porque estacionen, asì que no se preocupen por ir a guardar su carro fuera del edificio-Sakura no podía creer que Shaoran hubiera aceptado

-Shaoran-le dijo la esmeralda desde adentro del auto-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Eso no te incumbe cerecita, ya verás lo que pasa-le sonrió-Por cierto… -dijo alto para que todos escucharan-Dicen que es bueno tener a los amigos cerca-por ultimo entro a su convertible y lo prendió para ir saliendo, Sakura sabía muy bien el final de esa frase y prefirió mejor mirar a la ventana

Takashi no se percató de nada antes pensó que era un cumplido lo que Shaoran había dicho y subió a su carro con Chiharu, Rika subió a la camioneta con Kamui y le pregunto-¿Qué quiso decir Shaoran con eso de que "es bueno tener a los amigos cerca"?

Kamui prendió su camioneta y le susurro sacándola de su duda- Y a los enemigos más…

* * *

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que publique lo se -.- Y no hay excusas que valgan para ratificar porque no he publicado desde hace ya… ¿Medio año?... Por Dios el tiempo si que pasa rápido… Solo puedo decirles que además de que el tiempo pasa rápido es muy reducido para mi preciso en este año que es el ultimo en mi colegio :S Por eso no había podido escribir los trabajos, exámenes y la preparación para las pruebas de estado no colaboran mucho que digamos… Este capitulo sin mentirles lo vine escribiendo de poquito a poquito desde noviembre del año pasado además no había tenido inspiración así que en pocas palabras estaba o estoy jodida :C Les prometo que haré todo lo posible para publicar de nuevo pronto, mi idea era publicar ayer 13 de Julio cumpleaños de Shaoran :3 pero pues estoy publicando esto en la madrugada… Muchas gracias por los comentarios, su opinión es lo que me inspira para seguir con esta historia que por lo visto no va ni por la mitad :/ ¡Que estén muy bien! Gracias por su atención y espero volver a saber de ustedes pronto y tengan por seguro que no abandonare por otro lado… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Shaoran! :3 Amo a ese tipo con todo mi ser aunque en esta historia es un… Sayonara ^.^**

**Aclaración(de nuevo -.-):**

******... :Recuerdos**

******.**

******. :Acciones que ocurren en una misma escena solo que del punto de vista de otro personaje**

******_(raya larga):Pasar a otra escena en el mismo día o a los días, meses, años...**


End file.
